The present invention relates to linear bearings for grooved rods and, in particular, to bearings that are easily aligned initially and adjusted for wear subsequently.
It is known to mount balls in closed loop raceways in a bearing carrier. These raceways have an outer track which opens onto an appropriate rod to provide a linear bearing surface. Linear motion of the rod causes the balls to circulate around the raceways. Known linear bearing assemblies have cooperated with a linearally moveable rod having an I-shaped cross-section (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,191). However, these assemblies do not provide any means for allowing the rod to seat and align itself properly. Furthermore, wear in these known bearing assemblies causes uncorrectable loosening thereby allowing rotational modes of movement that can cause binding. When such wear occurs, the assembly must be replaced.
Other examples of linear bearings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,927; 4,144,830; and 4,296,974.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved linear bearing which provides a degree of self-alignment and which can be readily adjusted to eliminate play resulting from wear.